part_dosfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Toon
Raymond Toon is the 4th descendant of the Toon family and the 2nd main protagonist in the Toon Arcs. A theorist and a study in history and science. Raymond is an intelligent historian who solves mysteries about the Earth. Not much of a violent person, he was taught of his marksman skills by his father, Ray Toon later in Toon Arc 2. Appearance Raymond mostly covers himself with a scarf and a winter hat. He carries around papers and bags with him. He also wears very heavy and thick boots alongside with his very dark blue color of outfit. Personality Raymond has always been a law-abiding citizen always trying to study more of the earth and it's mysteries. Before 1953, he never knew of his skilled powers with accuracy of a weapon. After discovered, he had no choice but use acts of violence in order to remove a threat and save the world later in Toon Arc 2. History Background Raymond was born in a small town in New York after World War I, which his father, Ray Toon, served in. Ray moved to New York after returning from the war to stay at his wife's hometown after being married. In Raymond's teenage years, he's grown interest in history and the study of mystery and decided to study and compete in many school activities. He exceeded very well in college and school and became a well-known historian. Meanwhile, his father being prisoned in jail after committing mutliple acts of crime, Raymond had to take care of his mother for the time being. Prior to Toon Arc 2, in 1959, a mysterious being lands somewhere in New York near Raymond's town that was detected as a threat. Ray Toon decides his fate on Raymond to stop this being and show him the true power of the Toon blood. Toon Arc 2 (1959) In 1959, a mysterious creature or half-human descends to earth from another universe near Raymond's town, Binghamton. At the time during of Kiro's crash, Ray Toon takes a visit to the town and see his family for his 75th birthday and notices a fire in the distance, He then sees Kiro at the crash site. Kiro then locks a curse on Ray Toon and decides his fate. Ray has to go to his son and teach him his bloodline powers to defeat Kiro. After Toon Arc 2 (1959-1994) After the defeat of Kiro, Raymond and the rest of his family becomes very well known for saving the world. His son became very rich and decided to resort in the beaches of Florida at an early age and drop out of school while his half-brother became a king of his gang. Raymond decides to not further indulge in his powers and resort back to helping her mother and continue studying history. He later moves out of Binghamton after getting her mother finding a boyfriend and decides to become a professor at a university in Pennsylvania. He retires later in the 1980s and dies peacefully in 1994. Category:Character